


aftermath

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Post-Enies Lobby Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Summary: zosan post enies lobby arc
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	aftermath

“Come on, it’s this way mosshead.”Sanji looked behind his shoulder to make sure Zoro was still following him. He reached out behind him and grabbed his hand to pull him closer. They were supposed to be at the party that Luffy had thrown spontaneously. However after a few drinks, Sanji just wanted to be alone with Zoro. So here he was dragging the two of them off into the night. Sanji exhaled contentment as he finally stopped where he wanted to. 

They were on the roof of the Galley-La overlooking all the canals in Water 7. Sanji turned to face Zoro who was looking around the area. “Well here we are.” Sanji threw his arms around. The wind ruffled his hair and it brought a smile to his face. 

“Where are we?” Sanji laughed and the wind carried it away. The alcohol buzzed in his veins and washed him in warmth. He moved closer to Zoro and wrapped his arms around his neck. “We’re on the roof of Galley-La Ro.” Sanji watched with a smile as Zoro’s eyes roved the landscape. He took his eyes off of Zoro for a second and let them rest on the sunset that enveloped the land. 

“God it’s so fucking pretty here.” Zoro chuckled. “It’s not as pretty as you sunshine. You’ll always outshine the sun to me.” The redness from the alcohol deepened from the flustered feeling Zoro’s words caused. Sanji turned to hide his face in Zoro’s chest. “Shut up marimo.” His words were muffled against Zoro’s clothes. Zoro laughed and Sanji felt the vibrations from it travel through his body. They stayed like that for a little while. Just taking in the company of the other, it was nice. “So did you bring me up here for any specific reason? Or..” Zoro trailed off at the end of his sentence. Sanji hummed. As they had stood there soaking each other up, Sanji had drifted into an ethereal state. He pressed his body closer to Zoro. “Not really. I just wanted to be alone with you. All those people there,” He paused to press a gentle kiss to Zoro’s neck, “and I just wanted to be with you.” If Sanji opened his eyes he would see that a blush had covered the swordsman's face. Zoro moved his hands from around his waist to cup his cheeks and lift up his head to meet his eyes. Sanji let a silly smile appear on his face. Zoro was so fucking gorgeous. The blush deepened on his face. “Damn those what, two drinks? Really got to you huh sunshine?” Sanji blushed deeply at that. He glanced to the side. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” A nervous laugh bubbled up and escaped from his mouth at the end of his sentence. Zoro pulled Sanji’s face back to face his own. He stared into Zoro’s eyes. They usually had an edge to them, however, as Sanji’s eyes met his, they were softer than they’d ever been. With alcohol coursing through his veins and spurring him on to do risky things he exhaled.

“I love you.” Zoro pressed their foreheads together. “I love you too.”  
______________________________________

Sanji straightened his tie and hefted the bag on his hip up higher. He was glad that he had finally gotten the chance to buy new ingredients at Water 7. There were so many interesting choices he almost bought out the whole bazaar. He walked along the canal back to Galley-La. The sun beat down on him and he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. As he walked he stared at the sparkling water in the canal. The sunlight bounced off the water and Sanji lifted a hand to shade his eyes from the sun. As he tried to keep the sunlight out of his eyes he bumped into someone. He was shaken out of his stupor. At first he felt anger threaten to spill out but when he realized who he bumped into, the anger dissipated. A smile grew on his face and he felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Watch where you’re going sunshine.” Sanji rolled his eyes at Zoro’s comment. 

“Shut up Ro. You know you don’t mean it.” Zoro had wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Sanji blushed as Zoro placed a kiss on the top of his head. “Do you need help finding your way back to Galley-La, Ro?” Sanji smirked at the slightly taller man. Zoro’s cheeks flushed. “Listen, these back alleyways are confusing. Also that wasn’t my original plan.” Zoro pulled Sanji closer to him and this time placed a kiss on his lips. Sanji smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and laughed. “Of course it wasn’t Ro-ro.” Zoro shifted his arm from around Sanji’s shoulders and moved to hold his hand. Sanji smiled as their fingers intertwined. “So if getting lost wasn’t your original plan then what was it?” Zoro suddenly became interested in a nearby building. “I uh, maybe wanted to spend time with you.” Zoro mumbled out. Sanji laughed. “You could’ve just come with me earlier when I went out to get groceries.” Zoro pouted. “To be fair, I did,” He ran a hand through his short green hair, “But then I got lost.” Sanji let out a laugh. “Of course you did. You don’t have a single directional cell inside you. But that’s okay. There’s no way you can get lost if I’m here with you Ro.” Sanji pressed a quick kiss to the back of Zoro’s hand. He smiled as he saw Zoro’s cheeks flush. “Well since you can’t lead me back to Galley-La, you can just protect me from any bad guys that might try and attack.” Zoro’s nose crinkled in confusion. “You can’t just do it yourself?” Sanji flicked Zoro’s head. “God you’re dense sometimes. I meant that I wouldn’t mind your company, idiot.” “Oh. Right. Well good thing I got my swords to protect you.” Sanji giggled. “Thanks Ro. I’m glad you decided to come along.” Zoro gave him a soft smile. “Me too.”


End file.
